A Dangerous Love
by LoveMeLikeACountry
Summary: Is it possible that Alfred the vampire hunter could fall deeply in love with a vampire though he himself Despised them so much he became a vampire hunter? **America X Fem!Romania Request**


A/N: The Use of Human names and the Romanian Language will be used

Fem!Romania: Alexandrenia/Alex

Romania: Vladimir/Vlad

America: Alfred

* * *

It was about mid afternoon and I was looking out the window waiting for my brothers guest to arrive. Just then I heard his voice behind me saying,

"Alexandrenia, you know you really should be hiding, because he will be arriving soon."

"Da I know frate." I sighed getting away from the window and I walked to my bed as sorrow filled me.

"I hate to do this too you sora but I can't risk losing you to a vampire hunter so you have to understand I am doing this for your own good." Vladimir otherwise known as my bother said.

"Da my own good." I kept whispering to myself I mean really I could take care of myself on my own but apparently Vlad did not think so.

"Alexandrenia please promise me that you will try not to get seen by him." Vlad said to me rather bluntly.

"Da frate I promise, now could you please get out of my room I want to be alone." I looked up at him sorrow still filled my eyes.

Vlad kissed my forehead. "Alright I will go." he told me as he walked out of the room.

Once he was gone I walked back over to the window to get one last look of the day light but then I saw a doge charger pull up into the driveway and a blonde male wearing blue jeans with a whole in the knee, and tattered at the bottom with boots on to cover his feet stepping out of the car.

"He's here." I whispered to myself stepping back into the shadows hopping he did not see me.

After backing up from the window I walked over to my bed laying down and reading a book while my brother had his visitor over.

It was only a few minutes after the man had arrived that I heard someone coming up the stairs then there was a knock on my door.

"Sora please come down stairs there is someone that would like to meet you." My brother told me as I paled.

I had been caught.

"A-Alright frate I will be down in a moment!" I called to him as I set down my book and quickly changed into a short red summer dress that had a black ribbon around the top of my waist, and a pair of red high heels but I left my hat off then walked downstairs.

I slowly descended the stairs seeing the two men at the bottom waiting for me.

"Alfred this is my younger sister Alexandrenia." Vlad said to him.

The American looked a bit taken back at the sight of me.

"Hello Miss Alexandrenia." He gave me a grin. "I see you don't get your sexy looks from your brother." He winked at me.

His notions caused me to blush then slightly look away.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Alfred." I smiled at him politely still blushing softly.

Vlad had growled lightly at alfred's last words even though he tried to keep it to himself.

"Are you going to be joining us~?" Alfred asked me the grin still on his face.

"Well um-" I tried to speak before my brother cut me off.

"Nu she will not be staying with us." Vlad bluntly said.

"Oh come on sparkles let her stay!" Alfred whined in protest of myself leaving.

My brother sighed bit irritated.

"Fine if she wants to stay she can." Vlad finally gave into him.

Just then Alfred turned his attention back to me giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

I blushed a bit more keeping the smile on my face as I nodded my head. "Da I guess I can stay for a small while." I said with a small smile on my pale pink lips.

"Awesome!" Alfred grinned a bit more a she spoke.

Vlad just rolled his eyes at the American. "Ill go check on dinner." He said before he made his way to the castles kitchen.

"Cool dude I am starving!" Alfred said turning into my brothers direction then he turned his attention back to me. "So Alexandrenia how come I don't see much of you?" He tilts his head questioning me.

"Well honestly I really just dont get out very much." I explained to him.

"Really?" He seemed a bit shocked. "Then what dose a beautiful girl like you do in her day?" He asked.

"Well I read and I clean." I smiled. "That's about it honestly."

The American nodded thinking to himself then opened his mouth to speak but no words could come because my brother walked back into the room and started to talk first by saying,

"Dinner is now ready you two."

I nodded stepping down from the last stair then started to head to the kitchen.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter~! There Will still be more to come and sorry this took so long I have been super busy~!


End file.
